dreamfandomcom-20200222-history
Epic dream
Epic dreams (also referred to as Great Dreams, Cosmic Dreams or Numinous Dreams) are so huge, so compelling, and so vivid that you cannot ignore them. The details of such dreams remain with you for years, as if you just dreamt it last night. These dreams possess much beauty and contain many archetypal symbologies. How do you know if your dream is an epic dream? If all of the following applies to your dream, then chances are that it is an epic dream '''1. '''The dream brings about greater awareness to you, in an unforgettable way. '''2. '''The dream makes you look at life from a fresh new perspective. 3. The dream invokes strong emotions. '''4. '''The dream is extremely vivid and memorable. The images are so provocative that you cannot stop thinking about it. '''5. '''The dream fills you with awe as soon as you wake up. 6. The dream remains with you for years and years as if you dreamt it yesterday. Examples of an epic dream: 1. This has been written in first person form: The dream starts off with me at a whale show in a winter setting. There is a crowd of people on the other side of me on bleachers, and there was a long strip ice separating me from the crowd. (On the side I was on, there were also news reporters and camera men). All of a sudden, a GIANT whale bursts out of the ice, and smiles at me and the crowd. Other whales, (who looked like yaks and mythical creatures) preformed also. The last "whale" I saw looked like a yak mixed with a horse. It had long, curvy horns, and a long coat like an alpaca It made a really weird sound, like a deep moaning animal voice. I start to get freaked out by the creatures, so I turn to my left, and there is a set of stairs made of cement, like the stairs leading up to a school door. So I run there. While i'm running up the stairs, a cartoon girl with light tan skin, and long spiky black hair is running ahead of me. After the cement steps comes a giant staircase resembling the body shape of a fire escape. (Each landing was made of cement). While we are going up and down the vertigo stairs, the scene turns from snowy white to incinerator red. The girl starts singing one line repeatedly: "Don't stop believing," (B.T.W not the actual song by Journey. Pronounced it "Don't-Stop-Buh-li-ving." In the key notes of B,A,C,B,E on piano). Finally, we get to the bottom. While we're still running, I ask her, "Are you more kid age, or adult age?" (I couldn't tell since she was a cartoon). It wasn't until half a minute later that she said she was kid aged. (She looked about 12-14 years old). Then, we end up in this place that looks like a street, but we're inside someplace. We turn right, and facing where we came in, there are some steps in front of us like at the very beginning. In the corner behind us on the left side, there is a fake plant. On the plant, there is a ticket on it. (Like one you would see to get into a play). On that ticket, there was a small piece of paper stapled on it covering most of the ticket. All of a sudden, I start to choke. I try to loosen the thing that is suffocating me. (It was like a string on a hat, or my coat zipped up too tight around my neck). Then, I wake up, highly amazed at my dream. Category:Dreams Category:Types of dreams